InuYasha to KaGoMe (犬夜叉と籠目)
by Ro Oeuvre Belvedere
Summary: He survived worse. Half-breeds like him aren't supposed to live, and he never lived since he lost his mother. She lives a simple life, or as simple as it could be. She doesn't seek to be the center of attention, and she's not after the teen girl dream of being a part of an epic love story. They thought nothing would change. Yet, all it took was his eyes meeting hers.
1. Scroll I: When the Girl Meets the Boy 1

**犬**

 **夜**

 **叉**

 **と**

 **日**

 **暮**

 _Many years ago… my ancestress, the marvelous miko, Midoriko, was bestowed a sacred jewel gifted to her by Kami-sama. This jewel, entitled the Shikon no Tama, was a treasure beyond human kind, but Midoriko was the embodiment of purity, henceforth she had proven herself worthy to attain such a divine item._

 _However, being entrusted with a holy gem bore her a great burden._

 _Demons, even humans corrupted, all crave the infinite power promised to those who possess the Shikon no Tama. Midoriko, of humility and grace, never used the jewel's power for selfish gain. Twas a direct link between her and the Kami, she prayed with the jewel nestled between her palms everyday, having undying faith for peace to one day bless this accursed world we dwell._

 _Midoriko dedicated her life following Buddha's accord, and when she passed on, the jewel was to be entrusted by a new spiritual figure, and all failed to have the same tranquil nature Midoriko possessed. That was until 500 years from this day, a miko closest to Midoriko's splendor was gifted the Shikon no Tama. This miko dutifully protected the jewel, the link to Kami-sama. She protected it to the bitter end, as her life was prematurely snuffed out by a terrible youkai, cloaked in a kimono as red as life blood._

 _This evil incarnated was known by the name Inuyasha. Tragically the name of the last miko who guarded the Shikon no Tama was lost with time, all that was known was she made the ultimate sacrifice to ensure the safety of Kami's gift. She refused medical treatment, and allowed death to claim her last breath, and as her body burns in sacred flames, the Shikon no Tama rests in her hands. Her final service being to return the Shikon no Tama to the heavens, where no evil could taint its purity._

 _Till this day, the Shikon no Tama never touched unworthy mortal hands…_

"… But you could purchase the perfect replica of Kami's gift!" A rawboned old man holds out a glistening lavender marble keychain, accented with a small framed sutra tag. His audience gaze at the simple charm in wonder. "Only ¥150 and you shall have priceless fortune in Buddha's grace! I've personally blessed these charms, so I can guarantee—"

"Konbanwa, Ojiichan!"

The old man is startled from where he stands. Looking to the high stairwell of the shrine, he spots a young girl trekking up the last couple steps. "O-oh, Kagome! You're back already?"

The girl, Kagome, stops mid-step. "Uh-oh, don't tell me you lost track of time again with your rambles." Ignoring her grandfather's indignant sputters, she turns her attention to the two older women and bows to them, her raven hair tumbling over her shoulders. "Please forgive my grandfather, he tends to stretch his fables much longer than they should."

One woman gives a genial wave off. "It's no trouble, dear."

"Hai," The other woman agrees. "We fortunately have longevous attention spans, so no worries."

Kagome place a hand over her heart, sighing mocked relief. "Oh, good."

"Oi, I am standing right here!"

Kagome smiles even brighter, making her warm brown eyes sparkle. "Please enjoy yourselves here at our shrine." With one last bow, she runs off towards the house.

"What a sweet granddaughter you have." The first woman compliments as her friend nods amiably.

The old man sighs and gives a wrinkly grin. "Oh, yes. A sweet-hearted firecracker she is, the light of my life since my beloved wife… and my son."

* * *

 _ **Scroll I**_ — _ **When the Girl Meets the Boy**_

* * *

 **AN:** **I always intend on starting an InuYasha reboot. It was the first anime that I got into without popularity dragging me in (like DBZ and Pokemon).**

 **I've always had issues with the anime, considering they made Kagome seem like a girl with borderline abusive anger issues with the sit commands, and they made Inuyasha seem like a two-timer who can't make up his mind. The anime has its strong points, but I always say go read the manga if you want the story for how it TRULY is. I guess my intentions is to make this story more faithful to the manga, while including some of the anime-oriented with plenty of twists and turns and paradoxes.**

 **Like I've stated in my other stories, I'm uploading in small segments, so not to be overwhelmed with all the writing. This is just a small part of the first chapter, and there will be more to come.**


	2. When the Girl Meets the Boy 2

**犬**

 **夜**

 **叉**

"Tadaima!" Kagome merrily announces.

Her mother emerge from the kitchen, providing a warm welcoming smile. "Okaerinasai, dear."

Happily nodding to her mother, Kagome steps onto the tatami flooring and ventures into the living room. She finds her little brother watching television. "Hey, Souta-bou."

"Hi, Neechan." Souta responds, still a bit distracted by his favorite show.

Kagome carefully descends to her knees and puts her hands together in prayer. "Konbanwa, Papa." She speaks softly to the small shrine in memory of her father. The photo of the man she resembles greatly from the face to the smile to the tenacious attitude.

 _'I wish my eyes were like yours…'_ Kagome always thinks when gazing into her father's vibrant green irises.

"You're pouting for not having Papa's eyes again, aren't you?" Souta teases, never looking away from the screen.

"Oh, be quiet!" Kagome tosses a pillow at him, preemptive strike of a pillow fight.

"Give up, Otouto! I've honed my skills from slumber parties! You can't beat me!"

"Never! I have a sugar boost from all the chips and soda I absorbed! You cannot defeat the hyper-power of an adolescent!"

After ten minutes of exaggerated super moves and melodramatic injuries, their mother calls them for dinner.

Once all of the Higurashi clan are seated and a saying grace to Buddha, they chorus "Itadakimasu!" and begins to chow down.

As always, the eldest Higurashi tells another obscure piece of history. "… Thus our ancestor, the priest Kenshin, had no choice but to sacrifice half of his life to slay the Oni empowered by the Shikon no Tama. Such a beast was unworthy of Buddha's atae."

Kagome tries not to roll her eyes. "I thought Kenshin-senzo sealed the Oni, last time you told me."

Her grandpa grumbles.

"Those glass ball keychains aren't really selling, are they?"

"Now understand, Kagome!" Ojiichan proclaims, "One day you shall understand the greatness of our ancestors. The sacrifices they made to ensure the sanctuary of humanity!"

"Ojiichan, I hope all these feudal fairy tales hadn't made you forget the importance of tomorrow." She cutely bats her eyelashes.

Grandpa looks affronted. "Now, how could I forget my dearest granddaughter's birthday? In fact, I have a birthday eve present for you." He represents a wrapped gift to her.

Kagome squeals. "Really? Oh, you shouldn't have!" Tearing away the wrapping, she stares blankly at the shriveled looking… thing. _'You_ really _shouldn't have.'_

"That mummified kappa's hand offers good luck." Her grandfather merrily says. "Its origin begins when—"

"Here Buyo, a special treat~" Kagome melodiously beckons her cat.

"Whaaa!" Old Higurashi wails as the hefty feline waddles away with the carcass. "What a waste!"

Mama Higurashi giggles. "I warned you that she wouldn't accept it, Masato-gifu."

"I had hope she'd grown to appreciate the family's relics, Honoka-yome!"

Honoka turns to her daughter. "You are going out with your friends tomorrow?"

Kagome nods. "Yes, we're going hang out downtown."

"Be sure to be back by six."

"I will, Mama."

Meanwhile, dear ol' Masato sulks in a corner. "'Tis a sad day when one's own descendents disregards an old man's heart."

Souta's there to pat his back. "There, there, Ojiichan."


	3. When the Girl Meets the Boy 3

**籠**

 **目**

 _My name is Higurashi Kagome. I'm just a regular girl striving for a regular life. I'm not pursuing anything spectacular like my grandfather's stories, but I'd like to be helpful. That is why I want to become a nurse. Tomorrow is my fifteenth birthday, and as exciting as it is to celebrate another year added to your life, as you grow older, you slowly begin to realize that it's just another day…_

When Kagome wakes up to a new day, her eyes are stinging with subconscious tears.

"Papa… are you wishing me happy birthday?"

This isn't the first time she dreamt about her father, and she knows it's not the last.

"I can't believe it's been six years already… since we lost you."

Giving herself a few seconds to cope, Kagome claps her hands. "Right! Today is a happy day." Getting up, she starts her morning routine: bed made up, clothes chosen, freshen up in the bathroom, and heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Happy Birthday, Kagome!" Honoka embraces her daughter.

Kagome smiles and hugs back. "Arigato, Mama." When the moment starts to drag out, Kagome sighs. "May I please get something to eat?"

"Oh!" Honoka finally lets go. "I'm sorry, sweetie, it's just so surreal." She takes a good look at her daughter's face. "It feels like it's only yesterday when I first held you in my arms."

Kagome laughs as she sits at the table. "You paraphrased that every year."

"Doesn't make it any less true."

Right then, Souta rushes in and beelines to his sister. "Happy Birthday, Neechan!" He kisses her on the cheek.

Kagome responds with a one-armed hug. "Thanks, Souta-bou."

The siblings settle at the table as their mother sets down breakfast: tamagoyaki with extra cheese, fresh fruit, bowls of rice, sizzling bacon, and steaming green tea.

"It all looks so good, Mama!" Kagome exclaims.

"And I mixed shrimp puree into the tamago, just the way you like it."

"Yatta!"

With breakfast on full display, Masato comes in right on time and greets his granddaughter with a hug. "Happy Birthday, Kagome."

"Thanks, Ojiichan."

All four together, they snap apart their chopsticks in unison, and proclaim the traditional "Itadakimasu!" before partaking.

After finishing the last bite of her japanese-style omelette, Kagome sighs in satisfaction. "As always, it was delicious, Mama."

"Arigato, sweetie." Honoka begins cleaning off the table.

"So when are your friends coming, Neechan?" Souta asks.

"Just around noon."

Masato nods sagely. "Then maybe you youngins would like to join me in the shed, I have discovered a new artifact that would—" When he opens his eyes, his grandchildren are nowhere in sight. "Where did they go?!"

Honoka chortles. "I believe they've mastered the art of escaping Ojiichan's historic prattling."

"'Historic prattling'?! Where's the respect for the elders in this day and age? Why, my grandfather would not tolerate…!"

Kagome shakes her head at her grandpa's usual kids-these-days rant as she treks up the stairs. Venturing back into her room, she sits at her desk and opens the drawer. Taking out a stack of paper, she begins her favorite pastime: origami. She begins with the traditional paper crane, years of this hobby has perfected her folds and creases. In under a minute she lifts up the orizuru, and is hit with sullen nostalgia.

 _'I made a thousand of these, so I could wish you well again, Papa. I don't know why it didn't work.'_ Feeling the all too familiar sting in her eyes, she shakes away her sadness. "Why do I always make this first when it always makes me feel this way?" Staring at the crane, Kagome gently sets it aside. "It doesn't feel right if I start with anything else."

Like all other times, Kagome is immersed by every fold she makes. Revisiting this endearing piece of her childhood transcends her into another world, a vibrant world of so many colors and shapes. In this world, it feels as if her creations come to life…

Thousands of cranes soar the rainbow sky.

Hundreds of butterflies flutter by.

Many flowers billow.

Diversity of animals frolic along.

In this world, Kagome feels calm, she feels content… she feels at peace.

"Kagome!"

Just as sudden, she returns to reality, and is still surprised to see her desk flooding with her newest folds.

"Kagome, your friends are here!"

Idly peering at her alarm clock, it's five till noon. Regaining full consciousness, Kagome hollers back. "I'll be right there, Mama!" She grabs a light jacket and her purse. At her door, Kagome gazes back at her latest origami collection, _'I'll do something with them when I get back.'_ Decided, she shuts her room.

Her friends await her at bottom stairs. "Happy Birthday, Kagome-chan!" One of them pops a firecracker.

Giggling, Kagome makes it down and allows herself to be center of a group hug. "Thanks guys."

Standing off to the side, Honoka grins. "All set, Kagome?"

"Yes, Mama."

"And you know the rules…"

"Don't worry, I'll be back by six."

Unable to help herself, Honoka holds her daughter once more. This time, she lets go before it lasts too long. "Everything will be ready when you get back."

Kagome lightly nods. "Alright, I'll be back soon." She turns to her friends. "Eri-chan, Yuka-chan, Ayumi-chan, let's go."

Honoka watches on as her little girl leaves. Kagome looks back and waves before sliding the door shut. Overwhelmed, Honoka couldn't stop her eyes from tearing up. She looks up, beyond the ceiling.

"Oh, Takayuki-kun… can you see our baby girl blossoming?"


	4. When the Girl Meets the Boy 4

**犬**

 **夜**

 **叉**

 _I was born on the last day of March, as the cherry blossoms bud, when life is fresh and starting anew. I was actually supposed to be born two weeks earlier, and Papa loves to tease that I was too stubborn to leave Mama's warmth. I'm just happy to be born at all, and to wonderful parents no less. Sadly, I lost one of them when I was still just a child, but I know he'll always watch over me._

The four girls step off the bus. Now within the heart of Tokyo's downtown, they roam the streets.

"So, Kagome-chan, any special plans for your special day?" Yuka, the girl with the shortest hair, starts small talk.

Kagome shrugs. "No, not really, just a small party."

Eri, the girl wearing a yellow headband, sighs. "Seriously, Kagome-chan, life's much too short and you're much too young to be settling now."

Yuka insistently nods. "Yeah! You could ask for anything, like a shopping spree, or going to theme parks like Kourakuen Yuuenchi* and Hanayashiki*!"

"Or if you want to feel mature you could have a rite of passage ceremony at the teahouse of Hamarikyu Gardens*!"

"I don't know guys, I think a simple get together with family and friends is enough to make a happy birthday." Ayumi, the girl with wavy hair, reasons.

"Of course _you_ would, Ayumi-chan."

Kagome shrugs. "They're nice suggestions and all, but it's too late to change plans don't you think? Plus, I feel like a homebody this year."

"Well I know what to do when _my_ birthday rolls around." Eri winks and the girls laugh.

"Where should we go next?" Yuka asks.

"Oh! We should definitely head for the mall, I think there are sales for spring-wear!" Eri vouches giddily.

"Overall, it's up to the birthday girl." Ayumi states.

Eri grabs onto Kagome's arm. "Kagome-chan please, _please_ let us go to the mall! I promise to buy you a second birthday gift!"

"Bribery, Eri? How desperate and unbecoming." Yuka taunts.

"Zip it!"

"No need for a second gift." Kagome steps in before they argue yet again. "We could go to the mall after lunch, but _only_ for an hour."

She's gifted with a bear hug. " _Arigato~_!"

"Higurashi-san!"

Hearing the call, Kagome turns over her shoulder to find a young man riding his bike towards her. "Oh, Hojo-san!"

Hojo stops next to her. "Gomenkudasai, I won't be able to make it for your birthday party later."

Kagome waves it off. "Don't worry about it."

"To make up for it, I got you this." He presents the gift basket to her.

"Oh, herbs." Kagome graciously takes it. "Arigato, Hojo-san."

"They're Kampo herbs, specially approved by my family's pharmacy. I also have a leaflet at the bottom, it tells you how to use each herb accordingly and what they're best used for."

Touched, Kagome smiles brightly. "I really appreciate it, Hojo-san."

"It's the least I could do. Well, I better go, I promised to help at the pharmacy. Sayounara, Higurashi-san." He rides off.

"Sayounara, Hojo-san!" Kagome calls out to him.

"Oh, he has it bad for you, Kagome- _chan_ ~." Yuka sings playfully.

"When are you going to stop playing hard-to-get and go out with him?" Eri inquires.

"You guys, he never even asked me out." Kagome reasons.

"So?" Both girls asks in unison.

Kagome shrugs. "Besides, I don't really see him like that."

Eri gawks at her. "Are you serious?"

Yuka palms her forehead. "One of the cutest boys in school is practically courting you and you're not going to take advantage of it?"

Flustered, Kagome fiddles with the gift basket. "Well, I never… really thought… about it."

Sighing, Eri pats her shoulder. "Kagome, as a childhood friend, I'm compelled to be honest and tell you that you're hopeless when it comes to romance."

"Come on you two," Ayumi decides to step in. "Kagome has every right to choose the man she'll spend the rest of her life with, not just the first guy paying special attention to her."

"Riiiight." Eri sarcastically tunes.

Yuka follows suit. "Yeah suuure, Ayumi-chan, you're only saying that 'cause you want Hojo-san for yourself."

"N-Not true!" Ayumi shrieks.

Once again, Kagome's playing peacekeeper. "Only time will tell, right? Hojo-san is very sweet and responsible, so maybe he _will_ be the one for me, or maybe a biker thug with a big heart. I don't care, as long as he truly loves me as much as I love him." She's caught in a momentary daydream, but quickly snaps out of it. "Besides, I'm not interested in fairy-tale teen romance, they just annoy me."

Eri sighs, "Yeah, we know."

Yuka shakes her head. "You just fail to see the wonders in the fantasy of a perfect relationship."

Kagome snorts. "Perfect my foot! So the violent bad boy and airheaded good girl desperate to change him is considered perfect?"

"Only because she wants what's best for him!" Yuka defends.

"Yeah!" Eri's quick to agree.

"Now, now girls." Ayumi tries to calm them down.

Kagome's first to cool off. "You know what, I said enough. As the birthday girl, I demand we drop this topic."

Yuka has a brief stare off with her friend before backing off. "As you wish, Kagome _-sama_." She teases.

"I only hope you're joking about the biker thug for a boyfriend." Eri shakes her head.

"She said if he has a big heart, don't be so judgmental." Ayumi advises.

* * *

 *****Kourakuen Yuuenchi and Hanayashiki are real-life theme parks, though in present Kourakuen is know the Tokyo Dome City Attractions. Hamarikyu Gardens is a public park with a teahouse attraction for visitors, hence the suggestion of a tea-ceremony.**


	5. When the Girl Meets the Boy 5

**籠**

 **目**

"Yatta! Mochi ice cream here I come!" Eri cheers.

"That won't be till later." Kagome points out.

Eri pouts. "Birthday girl's a party pooper."

"I'm looking forward to Higurashi-san's imagawayaki." Yuka anticipatingly licks her lips.

"I wonder what kind of birthday cake you'll get this year, Kagome-chan." Ayumi inclines to the birthday girl.

"I'm not sure," Kagome shrugs with a smile. "But Mama's making it, so I know it'll be great."

The girls are trekking up the shrine steps. The sun is high in the sky, meaning that it is almost time for the festivities to begin. They reach the top and makes their way towards Higurashi residence.

Just then, something off-putting catches Kagome's attention. She stops walking and looks around, till she finds the very thing amiss. "Who kept the wellhouse door open?"

"What's the hold up?" Eri hollers.

"Yeah, come along Birthday Girl or we'll eat cake without you!" Yuka teasingly warns.

"Girls…" Ayumi giggles at them.

Shaking her head at her sudden paranoia, Kagome continues on. ' _Ojiichan must be doing something in there and forgot to close it. First time for everything, right?'_ But just as she thinks this, said grandfather greets them from behind the house.

"Oh, hello girls!" He waves to them.

"Hello, Higurashi-jiisan." Kagome's friends returns the greeting.

But Kagome is late in responding as she looks between her grandfather and the open shed, utterly confused. But before she could say anything, she spots her cat venturing in. "Buyo! Come back here! You can't go in there!" She runs after him.

"Kagome?" The girls call out.

"I'll be right back!" She responds as she enters the wellhouse. She rarely ever comes in here, considering she's always felt a little unsettled every time. Only this time, the feeling is much more intense. Placing a hand over her heart, Kagome takes deep breaths and walks carefully down the steps. "Buyo… Buyo…" Reaching the bottom, she circles around the sealed well as she looks for her cat. "Buyo, where are you?"

She feels something creeping across her leg.

"KYA!"

Kagome leaps back until her backside hits the well. Gasping, she looks down and there is Buyo, peering up at her with a tilted head. She sighs in relief. "There you are, you silly cat." Crouching down, she picks up her hefty pet.

"Kagome-chan?" Ayumi peeks from the doorway.

"We heard you scream." Eri follows.

"Are you okay?" Yuka asks.

"Yeah," Kagome sighs, "Buyo startled me is all."

Eri quirks an eyebrow. "That sounded more scared than startled."

Kagome means to respond-

 _ ***CRASH***_

But she jerks at the deafening sound of wood breaking. Hastily looking behind her, she gasps in terror at what she sees. Multiple, abnormally long arms are extending out of the well. The splintered wooden boards on the ground tells the story. The seal of the well has been broken.

"KYAAAA!" Kagome's friends scream, snapping her out of her frozen stupor and she runs, clutching Buyo close to her chest. Yet those appendages must have visual awareness, because six creepy lunge for Kagome, and Kagome alone. Miraculously, Kagome doesn't trip as she sprints up the rickety stairs and dashes out the wellhouse. However, she barely makes an inch past the threshold as one hand grabs her arm, and she only manages a couple feet before another takes her by the ankle.

Four more hands strike, capturing Kagome by the legs, her waist, and her arms, forcing her to release Buyo. The cat lands on his feet and actually hisses at the hands trapping his owner.

"KAGOME-CHAN!" Kagome's friends holler, having ran a few yards from the shed. They rush back, each taking hold on a pair of the hands, trying to pull the demonic appendages off, but to no avail. Yuka even went so far as to bite the hand clutching Kagome's wrist. But one sweep from only one strange hand and the girls are forced a few yards away, and landing harshly on the ground. They seem to be knocked out.

"Guys!" Kagome shrieks, fighting harder, only to be thwarted by a harsh tug. Now she desperately clutches onto the threshold.

"Release my granddaughter, foul demon!" Masato rushes forth with a sutra and slaps the tag on one of the demon's arms. As expected, it does nothing.

"Ojiichan!" Kagome exclaims her frustration, her eyes pricked with tears. She cannot deal with her grandfather's lack in spiritual abilities. Her hold on the doorway weakens, as if she's being bombarded by a strange power forcing her to submit. She's wrenched away from the doorway and dragged down the stairway. Kagome briefly grips onto one of the steps before another pulse of something wicked weakens her.

"No, Kagome!" Masato tries to aid his granddaughter, but that same pulse forces him to the ground.

"O-Ojiichan!" Kagome reaches for him, her tears now trickling down her cheeks.

"KAGOME!"

"NEECHAN!"

Hearing her mother and brother coming for her, Kagome screams out. "NO! STAY BACK!" Whatever is taking her away could hurt her family and friends.

Her warning is unheeded however, as Honoka and Souta are now in sight at the wellhouse's threshold. But that pulse of sinister power soon affected them as well, and they are forced to their knees alongside Masato.

Brought airborne over the well, Kagome cries out one last time before she is plunged down into the depths unknown.

The second she disappeared through the well, her family is free from the sickening weight. They stand and rush to the lip of the well, looking down but seeing no signs of Kagome. Each express their grief, but Honoka is the most heartbreaking as she's instantly brought to tears over not knowing the wellbeing of her child. She collapses to the floor and presses her forehead against the well's edge. "Kagome…" She sobs.

Souta and Masato do their best to comfort the grieving mother, while Kagome's friends stand at the threshold, all brought to tears as they are left to wonder what became of their best friend.

* * *

She's trapped in a realm. It is vast and voidless, Wisps of dark blue transcends by her. A closer look she could see lighter blue spangles. Like broken pieces of a midnight sky, the spectacle is actually lulling.

But the calming effect isn't meant to last, as a pair of the very hands that brought Kagome here takes hold of her, and forces her to look downward, toward the face of her kidnapper. She lets out a horrified gasp at the mere sight.

Any lingering doubt that her captor is in fact a demon instantly dies. The upper body of a woman, a naked woman, with long raven hair. But the bottom half is endlessly long and segmented, with short, thin legs of a bug. Like a centipede.

"You have it…" The mistress centipede hisses. "It is in your possession." Her pinpointing pupils pierces as she draws Kagome closer.

Kagome struggles once more. "N-No! _Let me go!_ "

When their faces are inches from each other, the demoness licks Kagome's cheek with her elongated tongue. "Delicious," she croons, "its power resonates strongly from within."

Disgusted, Kagome tries hard to bring her hand to wipe away the slimy saliva. "W-What are you doing!?"

"If I devour you whole, I shall become invincible." Is the wicked response. Then, red-painted lips split in half, revealing frightfully sharp teeth, the canines being the thickest and the sharpest.

Overwhelmed with fear, Kagome struggles even harder. "I-I said LET GO!" By some miracle, she manages to snatch one of her hands is. Then, a blinding light flares from her palm, causing the mistress centipede to scream in pain. The hand that still grips Kagome's arm is torn from the rest of the youkai as the demoness descends into the depths.

Before the mistress centipede vanishes, her says her fading vow. "It shall be mine… the Shikon no Tama!"

Staring after the youkai, Kagome floats as she leisurely falls, surrounded by sparkling blue orbs. Her face is of utter confusion. "… Shikon… no Tama…?"

Without realizing it right away, she's now safely sitting at the bottom of the well.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Weekly uploads are difficult when something makes you lose motivation. Such as a family dilemma, which I am going through once again. This time is my grandaunt. Thankfully, she's still alive, but it's only a matter of time. I came into this year ready to be more consistent, but with everything that's happening, it's a struggle.**

 **I'm not saying this as an excuse, as I really am ashamed of myself for not being as consistent as I want, and the last thing I want to do is use an ill relative as a leeway. I'm just saying, this is what's happening, and I am trying to overcome this. It's been an issue before the losses I've dealt with, it's plaguing my life and I am sick of it.**

 **So, instead of saying with certainty that I will upload within the next week, I'll say that I'll try my damndest to upload as frequently as I can. To those who like my writing, regardless if you're reviewing or not, you have my undying gratitude and appreciation.**


End file.
